


The story of a lifetime

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff fest, Funny, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: Sam, Cas, and Dean are investigating a case that a small group of kids is controlling with their story telling. What they say goes. I'm not great at summaries





	The story of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the start

Sam walked into the map room, “I think I got a case.” Dean sat up and closed his laptop, “So what’s up?” Sam slapped a handful of papers on the table, first headline read “Man dies, is buried and suddenly re-animates” Dean flipped to the next page, headline, “Woman suddenly wakes up 8 months pregnant” The last paper had a headline of “Sudden eclipse, astronomers baffled”

“Where is all of this going down?” Dean asked Sam, who spoke up, “Gruene Texas, small town, lot of occurrences.” Dean gave Sam a wide smile, “Alright so let’s go on a road trip, I’ll get Cas.” 

 

**********

 

Cas was in his room reading up on lore when he heard a knock at his door, “Come in.” Dean opened the door, “Hey Cas, Sam found a case, are you comin’ with?” Cas stood up and put his book on the desk, “Of course.”

 

The two men met Sam in the kitchen. Sam was finishing packing his bag. Dean went to his room and came out with his bag and dropped it on the table, “You guys ready to go?” Dean said. Castiel answered with, “Yes Dean.” The three men all packed into the car and got on the road.

 

Dean sat in the driver’s seat, Sam next to him and Cas behind them, Team Free Will. They drove for hours and hours until they pulled into the small town known as Gruene and pulled into a small no name motel. Dean parked Baby and walked into the office with Cas, while Sam started getting Baby unpacked.

 

When Dean signed the contract a bell rang, “You are the millionth customer! Your stay will be for free and all of your food will be paid for, plus you get a free puppy!” The man pulled a small yorkie out from under the desk and held it out to Dean with the key to the room. Cas tilted his head and looked at Dean, “Is a free puppy a customary gift?” Dean ignored Cas momentarily and grabbed the puppy, “Thanks man.” He turned out of the room quickly and pulled Cas along with him whispering to him, “This is so not normal.”

 

    “Woah, what the fuck Dean, why do you guys have a puppy?” Sam yelled when Cas and Dean got back outside. “Sammy, the guy said we were the millionth customers, which I really doubt, it said on their website that they’ve only been open for about 3 years and it was dead empty in there.” Cas decided to speak up, “I understand a puppy is not a gift that is normal, maybe this has something to do with the case.” Dean turned to Cas, “Uh, clearly man.”

 

*********

 

Sam brought the puppy to the local no kill shelter. All the while Cas and Dean were investigating. They happened upon a group of about 5 small children all sitting in a circle with a strange object in the middle of them. It was glowing a red light and was shaped like a tiki mask, Cas walks up to the kids, “Hello adolescents, what is this totem?” eliciting some stares from the kids. Dean ran over and pulled Cas away as quickly as humanly possible. Once they were out of earshot, Dean hastily started speaking, “Cas man, you’re gonna creep the kids out, you don’t go up to a group of little kids and start calling them adolescents and shit.” Dean straightened his own tie and walked over to the kids and crouched down.

    “Hi kids, I’m Officer Jackson, this is my partner, Officer Presley.” He motioned to Castiel. “He isn’t the best at, well… anything involving other people. We were wondering what you guys were doing, and what this thing is.” He picked up the totem. The biggest kid, a blond boy who looked about 9 spoke up, “We were telling stories, and that’s a toy my brother gave me.” Dean rubbed his own face, “Do you kids know about the guy that came back to life?” The kid perked up, “Yeah, he was in our story!” Dean sighed and stood back up and Cas spoke, “Thank you kids for helping us, we’ll be back if we need more assistance.”

 

Dean and Cas climbed into the impala, “Alright Cas, the kids don’t seem suspicious. Who woulda thought.” “Well that totem they had did seem to be interesting, it was radiating some power.” Dean slammed on the breaks, thankfully nobody was behind them, “What!? You didn’t think to say something while we were there?” Cas huffed out a big breath, “Dean, if you let me finish I was going to say was that the kid said his older brother gave it to him, so it could be the sentimental attachment.” Dean rolled his eyes and continued driving, but with a slight smirk on his face.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I know it was pretty short but I promise the rest of the chapters will each be at least 1k words, I'll try to update once a week, probably on a weekend. Thank you <3


End file.
